


Baby of Mine

by artofplay



Category: Freddie Page - Fandom, The Deep Blue Sea (2011), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Secret Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Page after he leaves Hester. I took liberties in the sex department not knowing EXACTLY how couples during that time related to each other. It's all just lust filled fantasy.  Namaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of Mine

Freddie watched quietly as Hester cleaned his shoes. Swearing inside as he tried not to look at her. 'Fight for me Damn You! Why won't you bloody fight for me?! Go against me! Show some spine!' But she didn't. Where do I go now? What do I do?. He sighed a little before taking the shoes and putting them slowly on. Why couldn't she see it was a lie. Lucy would have seen. Lucy... Oh my darling Lucy... She'll breathe fire. Would it even be safe? He glanced at his watch before standing and taking his hat and coat. Leaving after a few words. He ignored her tears. Too late old girl... Before walking down the road, a tram at Aldwych station down to Baker Street.  
He walked down Baker Street to a familiar flat. He used his key going inside the quiet house. Hung his hat and coat on the hook, and after taking a monumental breath he stepped into the bedroom. His Lucy. Lovely darling Lucy lay still sleeping in their bed.  
Oh how he had missed laying next to her. Breathing in her smell, listening to the world fall away outside. But he was back now. Now he could do all those things again, if she would allow it after all this time. God how he hoped so. She stirred in the bed, opening her eyes only to find Freddie standing above her. His face locked on her waiting for her response. She launched herself at him hand raised to slap the hell out of him for all the hell he had put her through. For all the hell she went through without him. Her hand landed with intensity and accuracy across his face. He took it. Steadying himself against the force of her anger.  
He missed her fire, her passion. He managed to grab hold of her before she could attack again. She cried and screamed, trying to free herself but not really wanting him to let go  
Tears began to streak her face she looked up in his blue eyes. The ones that always gave her such peace. "You bastard! What the hell! Are you doing here?!" She sobbed and hiccuped a little, beating her small fist against his chest. Before slumping onto the mattress shaking with a potent mixture of sadness and fuming anger.  
"I've .....I've come home darling. To you. To us. I've missed you and I've been a fool." Just then a soft coo came from the other room. A bewildered look came across his face. He looked at Lucy with confusion and panic. Her eyes softened and she started to move toward the door of their room into the hall. "What? What is that sound? Is that a... a.. baby?" Freddie asked.  
Lucy walked slowly down the hall to the nursery and gently lifted a small baby out of the white cradle and into her arms. "Ohh my bonny lass... did mama wake you?" She curled the baby to her chest, but kept her back turned to Freddie. "Do you know what it's like? To be a divorced woman without the actual divorce? How our landlord wanted to throw me out when he found out I was pregnant? How everyone walked away from me. How my own mother refused to come from Ireland to help me. They treated me like filth, a fallen woman, while you were with your rich whore."  
Freddie searched for the words. " How? When? Why didn't you contact me? I would have come home? You didn't have to do this alone? "   
"Didn't I!? You were off playing house with that that woman." Lucy said spinning around while cutting her eyes to the very soul of Freddie.  
"What would you have done Freddie.. if I had shown up!? Carrying her in my arms. I would have looked like a mad desperate woman. Some trolup you had knocked up during your service. And Poor Mrs Elton.. Because I'm sure you told her that....that 'woman' Hester carries our name. No... I have more pride than that.." Lucy sat down a moment. The wind knocked from her sails. "... Every night I prayed you'd return home... I still do.." She continued.  
"Still do? What do you mean 'still do' ? I'm here now. I am back." The sound of those words echoed in his head. His face wrenched with pain as those words repeated themselves. "Darling. My love. I am home. I love you." He said finally. "May I hold....our daughter? "  
Lucy looked up at his face. "Before you do... you ..you have to promise me something.."

Freddie breathed deeply and after a moment's breath stepped closer and knelt down in front of her. He stretched out a trembling hand to gently wipe a tear from Lucy's cheek. "Christ I've been such a fool... I swear on my life I'll stay. Be a devoted father. And take your father's wrath should I need to."   
He looked up at the dresser and into the face of Lucy's father. A tall blonde man, a soldier in his own right. Now a Lt. Colonel in his majesty's army. Lt. Colonel Richard Sharpe of the South Essex was the only man in the world Freddie feared. Oh god this man would have his balls for breakfast.  
Seeing this turmoil in his brain Lucy couldn't help but chuckle a little. "He's coming here Freddie, in a week's time.."  
Freddie let out a moan. A week's time? Christ he could picture it now. The baby cooed snapping Freddie back into the moment. "What do you want me to promise my love? Anything I'll promise anything" He reached out for the baby slowly watching Lucy 's face for any objection. Lucy hesitated but gently placed the baby in his arms. Freddie melted at the sight of this perfect little bundle. "Hello little one." He whispered adjusting the blanket so he could see her face better. "Lucy I will promise you anything." He repeated never taking his eyes of his daughter.  
Lucy smiled tenderly, watching as their daughter curled up in the blanket and slept on. "Be my champion again. Don't go back to Aldwych.. Stay here with me... The.. the viccar won't babtize her... Will you help me?? I want to name her Sally, after dad's mother... I know she's supposed to carry your mother's name.. but.....I've been called a whore.." Whispering the last line, but knowing she had to be truthful to him now, since he was to her. She had hoped Freddie didn't hear that last sentence but he had. His body shook and tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. My God how could he have let this happen? How could he have abandoned his wife, who loved him, who rivaled his own passion and temper? How? The tears stung and blinded him. With a ragged breath he whimpered "I will help all I can. I will move mountains, forsake my past and love only you and our daughter."  
"Then... put Sally in her cradle and kiss me.. Like only you can.. And I'll try and keep you alive when Dad comes..."  
He smiled a little at her comment. It eased his sadness. He placed Sally in her bed taking care not to wake her. He took in a deep and slow breath turning back to Lucy putting his hands on either side her face, tilting her head up lifting her onto her toes. He looked into her eyes, his eyes dark with desire. Lucy held her breath, knowing exactly what his gaze meant, exactly what was to follow. Freddie's lips hovered over hers, teasing. Lucy let out a sigh of anticipation as he consumed her mouth. She slipped her arms under his tweed jacket and against his soft shirt. Feeling his strong back under it. Clinging to his body as if it were a lifeline. Breaking the kiss a moment to let out a soft cry, tucking her face against his chest. "I love you so much Freddie.. So much it hurts sometimes." She took another hungry kiss and squeezed his waist. 

She hummed soft against his lips when there was a loud bang on the front door. A man in a low Sheffield accent yelled out. The landlord. "WHORE!?! Where's my fuckin' rent?!!"  
Freddy's body went ridged as those words resonated in the room. His eyes were dark for a different reason now. Almost pushing Lucy aside, Freddy walked toward the front door with heavy determined footsteps. How dare this, this person call his wife that word! Within seconds Freddy descended on the front door, throwing it open letting it hit the wall. "Mr......Mr. Page! I...um I what are you doing here?" The landlord stammered trying to eat the foul word be screamed just seconds before. "  
Obadiah Hakeswill looked up at the tall man. The scar in the ugly man's neck from when they tried to hang him almost redder with fright. Freddie stiffened and squared his shoulders, seemingly taller. "What did you call my wife?!" He spat.  
"I....I just came to collect rent. It was due 2 days ago." He tried to say without showing fear. "Its just...its been late every month for 6 months." He explained, hoping that would easy Freddy's growing temper. "I don't see how calling MY WIFE that word will get you the money any faster" Freddy growled. Freddy left the doorway and walked to the coat rack were his coat hung and removed his wallet. "How much is owed? I assume you charge a late fee?" Um... its $50 total for this month." Said the landlord, relieved Freddy hadn't pulled a weapon from his coat. "Here. Here is this month and the next 3. Now leave."  
"Good to see there's a man about the house once more.. women of her kind should'n't be left to their own devices. people talk.." Hakeswill spoke quietly. With Freddie back in her life. Lucy slowly looked up and stared the man down. "Obadiahh... you are the son of a lowlife, who murdered my father's wife... You remember my last name do you? My name is Sharpe.. and should my father hear from this... He'll make sure you stay dead the next time."  
Her eyes breathing fire as she stared the man down, but she took a step back as Hakeswill's hand raises to strike her. "Remember ...whore... what happened last time..." He breathes.  
Thank God Freddy hadn't seen the raised hand, Lucy thought. Freddy had walked back to his daughters room. He had to make up for lost time. He would never leave her side ever again.  
"You don't frighten me anymore.." Lucy spoke before slamming the door in the man's face. She had well remembered the last time her rent was late. Shuddering just a little she walked to the nursery and smiled from the doorway. "Come.." She took Freddie's hand and sat him in the rocking chair next to the cradle. Smiling tender she lifted little Sally out and back in her father's arms.. "Here you two bond while mama dresses."  
Lucy watched Freddie cuddle with his daughter as she went to go change clothes. A sight alterior motive. She know some of Hakeswill's bruises were still rather visible. She suddenly feels Freddie's large strong hands on a particular bad bruise on her side. Lucy had taken them silently without fuss. Looking up at Freddie a moment. "It's.. . been tough without you..."  
Freddie had watched seeing the bruises. He knelt down again and kissed the bruises tenderly. His heart flickered with anger, but helped her dress carefully. These bruises would fade and never return again. But he felt a wash of awe toward his wife. His beautiful wife had carried this with dignity and had never backed down or given up. Wryly thinking of the weakness of Hester. She would never have coped.. Pathetic..   
"Come my darling.. let's get out of this house, and go to Hyde Parc. Some fresh air for both my darlings." He suggested.

Freddy decided his baby needed the frilliest, pinkest dress she had for her first outing with daddy. Daddy. He thought. I am someone's daddy. Excitement filled his heart. Getting Sally dressed was awkward for him but Lucy let him do it. Watching closely in case he needed help. Finally he put her tiny pink buckle shoes on her feet. He picked her up and held her at arms length admiring his work. Lucy giggled as she grabbed the carriage and an extra blanket.  
As they walk down the street, Freddy pushed the carriage. He wanted to do everything now that he was home. Bathing, feeding, playing. Everything. The air was cool and a breeze blew now and again. Lucy held onto Freddy around his waist. Snuggling from time to time as they walked. This was good.  
Stopping at the serpentine lake in the center of Hyde Parc she smiled up at him. "Darling.. I barely recognize you. You look like yourself again." She stroked his back before continuing the walk leisurely. "Can I ask something though.. Did she know of me? I mean, did you say you were going back to me?"

Freddy continued to walk but at a slower pace, as if it would prolong the answer he was to give her. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. "No. She knew nothing of you. You are my wife, I, I wanted to keep that all to myself. I thought if Hester knew nothing of you and our life together then she could not tarnish it. Destroy it like she was doing to herself. That woman was and is toxic. A danger. I wanted to keep you safe and if I told her of you that would have never happened. There was an evening were I had returned from a trip, she..." he hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell her everything all at once. But if he was going to do the husband, father thing, there was to be no secrets. "She tried to kill herself. She left a note for me but the doctor who saved her life put it in her house coat. I found it and read it." He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rattle the memories from his mind. "all over me missing her birthday." He finished.  
Lucy shook her head a moment. "It seems like she doesn't know what she wanted. And you and her own husband payed the price. I remember you telling me of her huband Judge Collyer, he seems a good man. Pity he has such a placid wife, or well ex wife I suppose now." Lucy was silent for a while. Just enjoying the fresh air of London's best parc. Stopping at the tea house for a snack before walking on the other side of the large pond, slowly back to the flat. Once there and after Lucy fed Sally, she watched Freddie smoke a cigarette. "Are you going down to the pub to meet Jackie? You can if you want to."  
"Heavens no!" Freddy almost shouted. "Heavens no. Jackie is of no importance tonight. In fact," He said with a smirk, "I intend to make love to my wife for as long as she deems necessary tonight. I am at your mercy, my darling. Do with me what you will." He walked toward her and stood in front of her expecting her to back away at such a proposal, Hester would have. Instead he was met with an equal stare of desire and hunger. THIS! This was the woman he loved. Both of them refusing to break their stare, neither wanting to back down. Lucy's hands reached up to Freddy's lips tracing their outline gently. Freddy closed his eyes. Oh how she was going to make him squirm tonight, she thought with an evil smirk.

She stood slowly to her feet and smiled, leading her newly found husband back to their bedroom and closed the door. She pushed him toward their bed and gently gave him one more nudge to let him fall on his back on the mattress. Smiling she watched as his clothes began to dissapear. Her own soon following onto the floor. Once fully naked she lightly slapped his hands away. "Oh no no my darling.. you don't get to touch me yet... You haven't earned that pleasure.." She watched him pout. His eyes roaming her body. She waited until he was fully on the bed before climbing up and straddling him. Sitting lightly on his thighs. Just below where he would have liked her to sit. "Have you missed this my darling?"  
He grinned. "Yes." he whispered. Lucy rocked slowly against his thighs, careful not to get too close to his manhood. She could see his legs and stomach tense with each of her movements. She bent over to kiss his chest without letting any of her body touch his. He let out a ragged sigh and reached up to caress her side. She grabbed his hand and placed it back on the bed. "No No." She whispered, continuing to kiss and bite his chest.  
She smiled wickedly. Her fingers lightly trailing his skin, her teeth first biting and then soothing the spots with her tongue. Listening to his breathing, his whimpers. Reaching up higher to kiss his lips. Wiping the sweat from his brow. "Do you want me darling?" She smiled and watch him nod. ".. then darling... beg me for it.."  
With that he seizes her by her waist and flips her over onto the bed under him. She squeals with surprise and glee. "I do not beg for what is rightfully mine my love." He growls in her ear. She is pinned under his muscular chest, she playfully tries to wiggle free making him struggle to stay on top of her. If she gets free I'm doomed, he thought. The thought of being tormented by her fueled his desire to win this little power stuggle. He held her hands above her head and positioned himself between her legs, halted at her core. He could feel the heat drawing him closer. But he had something else in mind. Something that he had been unable to do with Hester. Removing one of his hands from hers he traced her neckline down to where it met her shoulder. He stopped there lingering, putting pressure on the soft spot of her throat. Lucy let out a moan and arched her neck as if to give him permission to take what he wanted.  
"Take it darling.. please my love... Please my darling husband... Give me what I need.. What I've wanted so long.. Have me.." Her soft begs came with needy whimpers and sighs. Her feet pushing against the matress. "Darling please.."  
"One thing first my darling." he said through kisses down her chest and stomach. "Just one thing." He spread her legs and continued strategically placing kisses down her stomach, down one side of her womanhood and then the other. Each kiss of his caused her to buck and move so his mouth would land on her opening. But he anticipated her every move. Only when her whimpers for relief were jagged and searching for breath did he latch onto the folds and drink in all of her wanting. Her body exploded in waves of ecstasy, writhing and grinding against his tongue. My God it had been so long, only he could make her loose her mind and drive her to madness with just his tongue. She thought to herself.  
Tears prick her eyes, her fingers dig into his hair.  
"Oh my love.. Freddie.. Freddie please... I.. I need you.. I need you so desperately...."  
Freddy gives into desire, Lucy's and his. Seating himself above her he makes eye contact as he slowly enters not knowing how well she will take him and not wanting to hurt her. "Oh Lucy, my love I have missed you. I love you". As the night continues so does the intoxicating passion between the two of them as if no time had passed. Breathless and exhausted both fall next to each other starring into one another's eyes. Freddy lights a cigarette and inhales deeply. Hester was nothing more than a memory now. He was home, where he belonged, where he would stay. Lucy's breathing slowed against Freddy's chest as he lay there thinking and smoking. She had fallen asleep. Freddy finished his cigarette and found the bed sheets to cover the both of them with. His eyes were heavy with sleep. It had been a long time since he had a woman match him in bed.The days slowly crept passed. Lucy and Freddie re-kindling their love and marriage.

It was now Friday. And both dressed in their finest they stood in a small chapel near their home watching the vicar who had previously been so heartless now baptizing little Sally as was the right thing to do. Lucy leaned her smaller frame against Freddie and sighed. Sally however was NOT pleased at all by the cold water on her head, and loudly made her complaints known. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle tenderly and quickly wrapped her in his warm arms. Feeling her legs kicking angrily against his body.  
With Sally calmed and congratulations said, Freddy placed Sally in her carriage as they walked outside. The sun was shining and it was unseasonably warm. More congratulations were said outside the church and small conversation made it around the group. Freddy and Lucy said their goodbyes and headed back to their flat.  
"You know my father comes to see us tomorrow. " Lucy said finally breaking the silence.  
Freddie looked up from his coffee cup and gulped the hot liquid down, causing him to cough. "R..right.. right so.. so he is... Well.. I ...heh.. oh god.."  
"Does he know I'm here?"Freddy asked gaining composure. "I mean does he know I came back to you? And the baby. What have you told him?"  
"I've send a runner. To see if it will reach him in time darling... He's been in Ireland. He was upset with mother not coming over to help me. I'm hoping I could reach him in time. But he was very angry with you Freddie..."  
"Yes I can imagine. I hope you know I never.... I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you and our daughter, I just hope i can make him understand that."

"I know Freddy and we will take what comes from father. We will stand together and help him to understand. " Lucy explains. She is not going to let Freddy face her father alone.  
Lucy carefully got on tiptoes and pressed a loving kiss to her husband's lips. Stroking his cheek tenderly. She was just about to get dinner started when there was a knock on the door. Arching an eyebrow she wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door. Opening it she looked up at a tall blonde man. A foul look in his eyes and his green rifleman's uniform dusty. Oh great, he's in a bad mood.   
"Father!..." She squeezed his waist in a hug. "Hullo my lass... where is 'e??" Richard's eyes narrowed and pointed his hand forward to Freddie. "Youu!"  
God I'm in a foul bloody piss-poor mood. Richard's eyes narrowed and strode into the flat and stared at Freddie. "Well... the dog's returned."  
Richard glared and inched closer to the man. And while he was shorter then Freddie he didn't care. "No lass..." Stopping his daughter from objecting. "Speak!" Richard spat at his son in law.  
"Sir... I.... I can explain." Freddy clamors to his feet trying to meet Lucy's father on his terms. Freddy wasn't about to let him see the fear hiding behind his eyes. "Sir, please, come sit with me in the living room. Man to man. I will take whatever anger you have toward me. But please leave Lucy out of this." Freddy motions to the living room glancing at Lucy to stay behind and let them talk privately.  
"Lucy make some tea for your father. Im sure he is tired from his journey." Freddy said hoping Richard would calm some after having a taste of civilization. Freddy's mind was racing  
Richard narrowed his eyes a little. "Aye my lass.. tea will do us fine." He removed his cavalry sword from his hips. Laying it down and carefully holding Lucy in his arms. Pressing a tender kiss to his daughter's temple. "My sweet girl.. I'll keep him in one piece, you have my word."  
Richard then turned those calm blue eyes back to steely hard.   
Richard followed Freddie into the living room sitting across from him and staring the younger man down. "I heard you're a pilot. Fought at the battle of Britain.."  
"Yes, sir. I am. Freddy answered.  
"Tough life... much danger... No doubt changed you when you got home.."  
"It did sir, yes. In some ways. In many ways. I lost good friends there and I feared for my life everyday. When I came back I was lost. Confused on how to go back to being a civilian, surely you can understand that?" Freddy was hoping to appeal to his father in laws sense of duty.  
"Aye lad... I can understand.. war is hell.. I know that... I was born a rifleman and I'll likely die like one.. But to turn your back on your wife. That darling lass I handed to you personally..."  
"I know sir and for that I am eternally grateful. I love Lucy more than life. And now that there is an innocent life involved I will dedicate my last breath to see that I rectify all the wrong I have brought upon this family. I just ask that I be given a chance." Freddy said almost pleading. "I don't not make excuses for my behavior, there are none. But I am sorry. What would you have me do?" Freddy asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
Richard chuffed out a laugh. "Well my son.. That has already been decided. By your wife in fact. I assume my darling lass, you never told him, what I promised you on your wedding day.. Stand to yer feet lad.. Shoulders straight, stand nicely to attention.  
Panic washed over Freddy's face. Lucy had in fact NOT told him about her fathers promise. Oh god he was going to shoot him. Freddy thought. Lucy tried to hide the smirk that was on her face, her eyes locked on Freddy. Freddy stood, straight, and squared himself to take whatever Lucy's father was going to do. At least he'd die happy, he thought.  
Richard smirked, he winked at his daughter, before dishing out one good hard right. Punching Freddie hard. Watching him topple to the ground. Richard knelt down, taking Freddie by his shirt. "You do it again, and I'll bloody kill ya.. We clear??"  
"yes sir we are clear" Freddy said spitting blood. Thank god it was only a punch. Freddy sat there on the floor for a moment, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. Gathering his pride, he stood and looked his father in law in the eye. "How about a drink?"  
Just then they heard a cry from Sally's room. "Someone is awake from her nap." said Lucy. " I believe she would like her grandfather to save her from her bed."  
Richard's demeanor softened tenderly. "Aye.. I'll do that." Richard clapped his son in law on the shoulder before walking to the nursery to retrieve Sally. Lucy meanwhile looped her arms around Freddie's waist. Looking up with a grin. All along she knew what would happen.  
"Shall I kiss the hurt away my husband? " she tried saying without laughing.  
"Ah you think this is funny do you? Well I for one am glad it was no worse. I was sure I was a gonner."  
"Oh darling... I knew father would never kill you. But know this though darling.. I cannot stop him a second time. He means it. But you stood up to him. And he's impressed with that." She smiled and tenderly kissed his lips tenderly.  
Freddy felt honored that Lucy's dad was impressed. Now to work on gaining his respect. Lucy and Freddy walked into Sally's room to find Richard sitting in the rocker with Sally. They overheard him telling her war stories in a soft voice, making them sound like a happy story.  
"Father, don't fill her head with bloody battles and dying. I want our daughter to never know of such things." Lucy said teasing/  
Richard looked up, embarrassed that they had heard him. After what had happened in the living room he was supposed to be a big bad mean man  
But he quickly recovered. "Oh don't worry lass... I'm telling Sally the heroics of the Chosen Men. Daniel Hagman's singing, Patrick Harper's tales of his Irish home... And how we defeated the french at every turn.."  
Sally cooed and laughed. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm famished. " Freddy jumped in. " Let's go to dinner, my treat. Anywhere you want my darling. I want to celebrate."  
Lucy smiled and kisses Freddie soft. "  
We could go to the pub? The meals there are always good. And it'll be easy to bring Sally."  
Richard jumped up carefully, "Then its settled! Let's go celebrate my son in law's return from war and to my beautiful ladies." Freddy's heart swelled with pride. It might not have been whole hearted but he wasn't going to let that dampen how it made him feel.  
Lucy smiled loving and rubbed Freddie's back. Giving him a gentle squeeze. "See.. all worked out in the end..Do you still hurt?"  
"nothing a few pints wont cure" he chuckled. "Come on lets get Sally dressed."

Arriving at the pub Freddy found a table toward the back away from most everyone. It was quieter at the back and he and Richard had some catching up to do.  
Richard ordered the first round and toasted to his grand daughter..... "May she be as strong willed as her mother and as lovely as a rose."  
Lucy smiled, letting the men talk quietly. Knowing they would get along. Hoping her father, a wandering man would stay in one place. She looked up, and after eating, the 3 of them relaxed with a few more drinks. Lucy looked up again, and stared in shock as a black haired woman came walking up. "Well I'll be... the ex lady Collyer.." Lucy spoke with a sneer that was all her father.  
Hester looking crushed as well.. usual. Looked at Freddie. "... Freddie.. I.. I thought you were in South America.."  
Freddy, hearing her voice, choked on his drink. He looked up from under his eyebrows wondering how on earth he was going to explain this away  
"Oh will you allow me to explain darling?" Lucy asked with a tender smile that was all for him."  
"Um... I... sure by all means." Freddy says wanting to know exactly what his wife was up to.  
Richard took a breath, "lass behave.." Glancing at his son in law, as Lucy stood up slowly. "Well hello then dear.. God.. you really are stupid aren't you.. Did you Really think Freddie would leave England for some god forsaken place in South America...?"  
"He was Never yours... Do you think there was Ever a chance he'd stay with you? You... you couldn't even hold onto him as a lover.." Lucy laughed somewhat wickedly. "Such a poor bored socialite... Freddie likes his women with an actual spine. With fire in their hearts who can challenge him. Not a meek little lamb like you."  
"..Why don't you piss off back to the west end.."  
Freddy almost spit his drink across the table. Oh god, he thought, that is my brilliant wife. Lust flickered in his eyes as he took another drink, letting Lucy continue. Hester stood in shock at what Lucy said. Tears stung her eyes as she moved closer to Freddy.  
Freddy, darling" Hester whimpered. "Please come home"  
Lucy licked her lips, ignoring her father as he once again, gently but firmly told her to behave. "Hester step away from my husband before I get angry.. Now.." Lucy spat, before snatching Hester by the hair at the back of her head. Hester not moving fast enough for Lucy's liking.  
The scuffle starts to draw attention from nearby tables. Richard adjusts himself in his seat to lean closer to Lucy. "My child, Enough" He said louder and with more force. " If you must continue this spat, take it outside away from your daughter."  
"It's up to her... If she doesn't step away from Freddie right now. I've wanted for a long time to teach this rich whore a lesson or two. What it means when you try and steal MY husband."  
The other women in the pub laughing and cheering Lucy on.  
Hester shrank back away from Freddy, sobbing uncontrollably. Giving one last look toward Freddy, Hester turned and ran from the pub. Richard sat back in his chair, pleased with his daughter and her spirit. Freddy twisted in his seat trying to adjust himself without anyone noticing. When Lucy sat back down beside him, straitening her clothes and hair, Freddy leaned over to ear. " We need to go home NOW" He growled.  
Lucy chuckled softly. Giving his cheek a kiss. "Oh yes?? Um.. father.. Freddie would like to take me home.. Would you like to spend some alone time with your grand daughter?"  
"Of course! I shall take her sight seeing It's been a long time since I've seen London."  
"Not the dungeons of the Tower.." She warned but after kissing her daughter's forehead, before leaving with Freddie. Giggling as just a block away from the pub, Freddie pushes her somewhat roughly against the brick wall of a building.  
"Darling you were fantastic.  
The way you handled Hester I could barely control myself. I wanted to throw you on the table and take you right there in front of everyone"  
"I'm my father's daughter. They were things I've wanted to say for almost a year. Thank you for letting me." She hummed soft feeling his mouth on her neck. "Now take me home Mr Page and have me..


End file.
